Beso imaginario
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: Chapter 5 up! ...el fic c trata d la hermandad y del poder del amor... reviews please... NO ESTOY MUERTAAA! wiii! XD
1. Hermandad

**Segundo fic de Code Lyoko!**

**Esta maravillosa serie no me pertenec. y ahora el fic como tal y no min estupideses:**

_"Algun día nos juramos_

_Ser amigos hasta el fin,_

_Y hoy me animo a confesarte_

_Lo q yo siento por ti._

_Día a día me pregunto_

_Que le digo al corazon_

_Que c sient abandonado_

_Derretido x tu amor..._

Y ahora que viene...?"

Canta bien, muy afinado, siempre compone de acuerdo a sus sentimientos en el momento. Yumi, nuestra chica "Gótica", tiene su lado músico. Siempre compone canciones, y las canta en ese mismo lugar, sola, Solo las plantas, los árboles, El aire, todo lo q c puede encontrar en la part mas escondida de un parque, eran los unicos q precenciaban su dulc y tierna voz. Nadie conocia ese lugar, solo ella, nadie mas...

Jeremie: "Hola linda"

Yumi: "Hola mi ninio n.n"

Jeremie: "Una nueva cancion ehh?"

Yumi: "si n.n"

bueno, nadie exepto Jeremie, y mosca, ese **Hola Linda** y el **Mi ninio **no es mas q un "apodo d cariño". Ellos dos (no c si c habran dado cuenta) comparten una relacion mas que la amistad, pero, no es amor... bueno si, pero no el tipo de amor que c imaginan, hay muchos tipos y el d ellos c llama "Hermandad", es una relacion q c crea cuando una amistad, llena d confianza y cariño, crece mucho.

Jeremie y Yumi c conocieron en s lugar **N/A: es mentira solo q yo lo kise poner asi **y a sido un secreto, no saben porq...

Yumi: "Pero no se q ponerle despues... me ayudas?"

Jeremie: "Claro mi cielo n.n, a ver canta"

Yumi: "n.n, _Algun día nos juramos, Ser amigos hasta el fin, Y hoy me animo a confesarte, Lo q yo siento por ti. Día a día me pregunto Que le digo al corazon, Que c sient abandonado, Derretido x tu amor.."_

Jeremie: "mmm, ya... _Sin rumbos yo estoy perdido, no puedo disimular, yo lo siento amiga mia, yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_..."

Yumi: "Bien n.n, ahora tengo que ir a Kadic"

Jeremie: "Ok, yo me ire a la fabrica"

Yumi: "Esta bien, no trabajes tanto, has echo mucho"

Jeremie: "No te preocupes linda, nos vemos, cuidate"

Yumi: "Tu igual... adios n.n" y c fue a kadic.

Ulrich: "Hola Yumi"

Yumi: "Hola n.n y... q tiene odd?"

Ulrich: "esta deprimido, su novia lo dejo..."

Yumi: "Odd tenia novia? me entero..."

Ulrich: "Yo tambien, y Jeremie?"

Yumi: "Fue a la fabrica, me preocupa, a trabajado mucho.."

Aelita: "Ire a verle"

Yumi: "Esta bien"

Odd: " Oigan chicos, y esa multitud q viene d alla?"

Milly: "Corran! Corran por sus vidas!"

Odd tomando las manos de Milly y agachandoc un poco: "Porq, q pasa?"

Milly: "U-un t-orna-nado"

Odd: "Que?" mientras Yumi atendia el telefono

Yumi: "JEREMIE!"

Jeremie: _"Linda, es xana, activo una torre"_

Yumi: "Si ya me di cuenta, aki hay un tornado"

Jeremie: _"QUE, vengan rapido, cuidense"_

Yumi: "Esta bien" colgando "Chicos vamos a la fabrica es xana

Ulrich: "Y la escuela?"

Odd: "Yo me quedare, hare q todos entren el la cabina anti tornados" **xD no c como c llama nnU**

Ulrich y Yumi: "Ok" corriendo hacia la alcantarilla del parque. Cuando llegaron entraron a los escaners jinto con Aelita

Jeremie: "Iran a la region de la montaña" tecleando las coordenadas "Transfiriendo a Yumi, Transfiriendo a ulrich, Transfiriendo a Aelita, Escaneando bla bla bla... **N/a: me da weba escribir eso xD**

apenas calleron, los rodearon 5 cubos 2 megatankes y 8 cucarachas

Yumi: "Nos estaban esperando..."

Ulrich: "Son demasiados... pero me gustara derrotarlos" y comenso, logro destruir 2 cubos 1 megatanke y 4 cucarachas al igual q yumi, a diferencia d q ella destruyo el cubo restante. Pero no han terminado... 17 cangrejos... y comienza la accion. Ulrich c triplico confundiendo a tres cangrejos, q cada ves c echaban mas atras hasta q todos chocaron, ulrich c detuvo y cada ulrich derroto un cangrejo. Yumi salto y lanzo sus abanicos, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, derroto a dos y con la telekinesis movio los abanicos y derroto a otros 5. d 17 quedan 7, de los cuales 3 c encargo ulrich y kedaron los otros 4. Como si fuera poco llego el zaibozoa (o ese q le kita la memoria a aelita, no c como c escribe el nombre xD).

Ulrich: "Oh NO" y lanzo la espada a un tentaculo, mientras yumi lanzaba un abanico a otro tentaculo y la meduza c fue. Al final derrotaron a los otros 4 y aelita pudo entrar a la torre.

Aelita luego de teclear el "Code: Aelita Code Lyoko": Torre desactivada. y todo c vio envolvido en una luz brillantemente blanca. luego d q Jeremie dijera: "Regresar al pasado ahora"

Y regresa el momento en q Jeremie y Aelita estan en la fabrica y odd ulrich y Yumi en la escuela hablando.

Yumi: "Bueno debo q irme, tengo clases con la señorita Hertz"

Ulrich: "Esta bien, nos vemos n.n"

Yumi: "Adios"

Odd: "Adios"

Ulrich: "Adios". Pero nadie sabia q ese adios iba a ser para siempre...

**Wajajajaja soy mala buajajajaja. les deje intriga! XP ñañañañañaña no saben q va a pasar XP ñañañañañaña (canto d niñita malcriada) XD jeje pronto sabran q va a pasar...**

**La cancion es d la banda de floricienta, pero ella no la canta, en realidad... no se kien la canta U, pero es una persona del genero masculino.**

**ATENCION: NO ME GUSTA FLORICIENTA, REPITO, NO ME GUSTA FLORICIENTA! es solo q a mi mejor amiga si le usta y antes de ayer me la canto, me usto, me la aprendi, y la use para est fic.**

**Espero sus reviews...**

_**Not gonna get us**_

_**Tatu**_


	2. avisenle se lo q hago xfavor!

**Aki esta el capitulo 2 ú.ù no tengo muchos animos a la final sabran porq...**

Al día siguiente no tenian clases, todos estaban donde debian estar. Yumi con su famili al igual q Ulrich y Jeremie. Aelita y Odd estaban en kadic estudiando para el proximo examen.

**En casa de Yumi:**

Yumi: "Mamá hiroki no me deja estudiar"

Mama: "Hiroki dejala en paz"

Hiroki: "Yo no le ise nada"

Papa: "Callenc q no escucho las noticias"

suena el telefono...

Mama: "Yo atiendo..." cojiendo el telefono "Diga..."

Mama: "Hola Jerem, como est tu madre?"

Mama: "Me alegro"

Mama: "ok... YUMI!"

Yumi: "no tienes q gritar estoy al lado tuyo"

Mama: "Lo siento... es Jerem"

Yumi cojiendo el telefono: "Hola mi ninio"

Jeremie: "_Hola linda como estas?"_

Yumi: "Bien y tu?"

Jeremie: "_Bien bien..."_

Yumi: "Me alegro y paso algo...?"

Jeremie: _"No no, solo keria saludar... y tu hermano?"_

Yumi: "Esta fastidiando, como siempre. Estaba revisando mis canciones y leyo la de Una historia mejor y empeso a molestar"

Jeremie: "_Wow esta mas tremendo q nunk"_

Yumi: "Seh..."

Jeremie: "_Bueno, tengo que colgar, solo keria ver si estabas bien n.n"_

Yumi: "Chao mi cielo, saludame a tu madre"

Jeremie: "_Esta bien n.n adios, besos" colgando_

**En ksa de Jeremie:**

Jeremie: "Mama, Yumi y su madre mandan saludos"

Mama: "Cuendo vuelvas a platicar con yumi me avisas, necesito pedirle una receta japonesa"

Jeremie: "Ok"

Mama: "Es hora de estudiar, mañane tienes examen"

Jeremie: Esta bien" y c fue a la biblioteca de su ksa"

**En ksa d Ulrich:**

Mama (d ulrich, no, no esta muerta, este es otro fic idiota xD): "Ulrich, podrias ir a comprar un detergente"

Ulrich: "Esta bien..." agarrando el dinero y saliendo de su ksa. Cuando tenia q cruzar, el semaforo estaba en rojo, osea q el podia pasar pero un carro venia mandado (osea muy muy rapido) y... c imaginaran lo q paso (**oush me dolio TT.TT) **

En seguida el de la tienda (q conocia a ulrich desd pekeño) llamo a sus padres y a una ambulancia...

Mamá levantando la cabeza de su hijo y apoyandola en sus piernas: "Hijo, ulrich por favor contesta, dime q estas bien por favor"

Ulrich: "..."

Papa: "Hay viene la ambulancia hijo, estaras bien, te lo prometo"

cuando llegaron al hospital, recostaron a ulrich en la camilla y corrieron rapidamente a la sala, su caso es de urgencia asi q lo llevaron volando.

luego d un rato, ulrich estaba con la cosa esa de respiracion **cosa esa XD, **estaba sumamente inconciente, cuando apenas logro "Medio" abrir los ojos les dijo a sus padres q estaban ahi les dijo: "Lla--llamen a-a m-mis a-amigos". Sus padres obedecieron y llamaron al Director Delmas para q dejaran ir a sus amigos, puesto q los padres no c sabian los nombres no los nombraron, luego llamaron a Jeremie y le pidieron q llamara a Yumi, pero no le dio tiempo salio corriendo al hospital mientras trataba de llamar a yumi al celular pero estaba ocupado...

Cuando llego fue a la sala y ahi estaban, Odd, Aelita, Sissi y Wiliam (estos ultimos porq escucharon al director decirle a odd y a aelita y pidieron acompañar) Pero noestaba yumi...

Jeremie: "Y Yumi?"

Odd: "No a llegado, gracias al cielo"

Jeremie: "Porq gracias al cielo? debemos avisarle!"

Aelita: "Estas loko, kieres q yumi sufra?"

Jeremie: "Todo lo contrario, odio q mi linda sufra, por eso ahi q decirle, si c entera luega va a ser peor"

Wiliam: "Jeremie tiene razo...Oo"

Sissi: "¿Desd cuando te gusta Yumi?"

Jeremie: "Lo dices por el "Linda" verdad, ustedes no entienden, ella a sido mi mejor amiga desd los 3 años, somos casi hermanos"

Wiliam: "Yo te entiendo"

Jeremie: "Por lo menos tu si" sakndo su celular para llamar a yumi, pero antes de eso todos (menos wiliam) c le tiraron encima para arrebatarle el celular, y lo lograron...

Jeremie: "Ustedes ganan pero yo c los adverti, ahora hay q preocuparc por ulrich..." caminando hacia la camilla dond estaba.

Odd: "Ulrich..."

Ulrich: "Jeremie... d-dile a Y-yumi q la-la a-mo con to-todo mi co-razon, y q ub-ubiec d-dado la vid-vida por ella, pero ya s-solo me k-kedan f-fuersas par-para d-decir est-esto..."

Jeremie soltando una lagrima: "ULrich no digas eso"

Ulrich: "..."

Odd: "NO! ulrich!"

Aelita: sollosando

Makina del control de los latidos de corazon: "" **(osea: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD)**

Sissi: "llamen a los doctores", y william obedecio

Doctor1: "Se esta muriendo traigan los marcapasos" **creo q c llaman marcapasos, confiare en ti Hassel...**

Doctor 2: poniendole a ulrich esa cosa" pero no funcionaba..

Doctor 1: Lo siento ó.ò, Ulrich murio de Hemorragia

Jeremie: "NOOO DEJENME LLAMAR A YUMI POR FAVOR!" con lagrimas en sus mejillas

Aelita: "NO! por favor Jeremie!"

Jeremie: "Linda perdoname ;.;" refiriendoc a yumi mirando al cielo, o bueno, al techo.

A odd le salian lagrimas a monton, Aelita no paraba d llorar, Jeremie le pedia disculpas a Yumi en una plegaria hacia el cielo, Wiliam soltaba lagrimas en silencio, Sissi abrazada a su padre no paraba de sollosar, Los padres del difunto lloraban inconsolablemente. Estos ultimos desidieron enterrar el cuerpo d una ves, no kerian mas alboroto, sufrieron los q sufrieron, y no aguantarian otra alma destrosada, era muy d noche, tendria q ser para mañana, ese día en el q todo sera una tormenta en muchos corazones.

**Ya c termino úù **

**Estoy sin animos por su culpa ú.ù, los reviews no fueron como me los esperaba, estuvieron medio... insipidos...y fueron pocos...**

**YumilyokoGen08: Me alegra q te haya ustado y pos el suspenso no fue por mucho tiempo**

**Sark0fag0s: Aki tienes el segundo capi...**

**Odd675: n.n ambos nos impresionamos xD, y lo d JxY lo sake de la conversacion de la otra vez con la imagen q me mandaste, me inspire en esa conversacion y en mi mejor amigo (q incluso le digo "Hermano mayor" al igual q mi hermano menor xD) gracias por tu review en serio!n.n**

**Chiste del capitulo:**

_**Anoche me acoste en mi cama**_

_**Y vi las estrellas**_

_**Y me dije:**_

_**"MIERDA ME ROBARON EL TECHO!"**_

_**xD**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo**_

_**Bye**_

_**Un abrazo de oso**_

**Ahhh por cierto... una nota a la persona con q hable ayer y q gracias a ella publique este fic ayer, pero no me acuerdo como c llama, creo q fue miharu1991 no estoy segura, bueno la nota es esta: _Ester no es el capitulo en el q llore, si no el siguiente, pronto veras como es..._**


	3. La noticia Un alma sentenciada

Jeremie espero al día siguiente, le mortificaba q su unica hermana (yumi, literalmente es como su hermana **eso me recuarda a mi mejor amigo, este fic es en base a el) **sufriera, el sabe muy bien q sufrir por amor es horrible...

Al dia siguient... XD

Jeremie llamando por telefono... a unos minutos antes del entierro

Jeremie: "Buenas..."

Mama (de yumi): "_Hola quien habla"_

Jeremie: "Es Jeremie"

Mama: _"Ah hola jeremie, q deseas?"_

Jeremie: "Quiero dejarle un recado a Yumi, podria decirle q..." conun nudo en la garganta q le impedia hablar

Mama: _"Que le diga q...?_

Jeremie: "..."

Mama: _"Hijo dime q paso por favor"_

Jeremie: "Es q..." respiro profundamente "Recuerda a Ulrich?"

Mama: "_SI, es el chico enamorado d yumi, q incluso creoq yumi siente una atraccion por el..."_

Al decir esto Jeremie recordo lo mucho q su "Linda" amaba a ulrich y arranco a llorar

Jeremie: "Si es... es el... el..."

Mama: "Jeremie, q pasa q le paso?"

Jeremie: "Ulrich murio, y no c como decirle a yumi, keria decirle cuando tubo el accidente pero me lo impidieron, y luego murio de hemorragia y lo hiso muy tarde y sus padres enterraran el cuerpo muy pronto, dentro d unos minutos Y.Y..."

Mamá: "Estas seguro" con tono preocupante, y una lagrima...

Jeremie: "Si TT.TT "

Papá: "Que paso querida, por q lloras?"

Mamá, tapando con la mano el telefono: "Ulrich... murio de hemorragia ayer..."

Papá: "Y yumi lo sabe?" con tono super preocupante...

Mamá: "No u.u"

Papá: "¿Como c lo diremos?..."

Mamá: "Nose..." volviendo con Jeremie "Hijo gracas por avisarnos, trataremos de decirle a Yumi..."

Jeremie: "Ok, traten de q no sufra mucho porfavor, nos vemos en el cementerio del norte..."

Mamá: "Tratare... nos vemos ahi..." colgando y avansando con su esposo lentamente hacia la habitacion de su hija... Abrio la puerta y ella estaba ahi sentada en su kma haciendo su tarea de ciencias

Yumi: "¿Porq esas caras?"

Mamá: "Hija..."

Yumi: "¿Que pasa? me estan asustando..."

Mamá sentandoc en la kma al lado de yumi: "Ulrich..." tomandole la mano "...Murio" enseguida Yumi solto de golpe el borrador

Yumi: "¿Es una broma?"

Papá: "No hija..."

Yumi los veia sinceros, pero deseaba q fuese mentira, y comensando a temblar pregunto...

Yumi¿Y... como lo saben...?

Papá: "Uno de tus amigos le akba d decir a tu madre..." como el no fue kien hablo, no supo denominar kien fue el q dio la angustiante noticia

Yumi: "Seguramente es una de las idiotas bromas de Odd" deseando que fuera eso...

Mamá: "Eso desearia... fue Jeremie el q llamo..."

Yumi sentia q c le hiba a caer el mundo encima, si fue jeremie el q le dijo, entonces era verdad, sabia q el no era capaz d mentirle y menos de esa forma, el labio inferion le comenso a temblar, tubo q morderselo para q c calmara, las lagrimas luchando por salir desendian incontrolablemente y con un poco de fuerza pregunto...

Yumi: "¿Como?" con la mirada al vacio pero aun asi llorando

Mamá: "Jerem no me dio mucho detalle solo dijo que tubo un accidente, y fallecio de hemorragia, q keria decirtelo ayer cuando estaba en el hospital pero c lo impidieron y lo entierran hoy dentro de..." mirando el reloj "Orita mismo"

Yumi c paro violentamente y dijo : "Kiero ir i.i"

Mamá: "Esta bien"

Sufrimiento...d eso sera la vida de Yumi d ahora en adelante... sip, las cosas q se hacen por amor... Ya llegaron al cementerio, c bajaron del auto, a yumi le temblaban las piernas, no podia caminar, lloraba en silencio caminando lentamente hasta ver a poca distancia a las personas parentescas de ulrich llorando, diviso a jeremie, kien volteo y susurro su nombre, Yumi camino mas rapido y c paro en seco...

No habia nada... solo tierra... ya no estaba, no en la tierra, su cuerpo a kilometros debajo de ella, su alma arriba en el cielo, o rumbo hacia alla.

Sus piernas no le dieron a mas, callo arrodillada sobre la tierra recien puesta sobre la urna del dueño de su vida, q ahora solo dejo en ella un alma sentenciada...

**Amor que me desgarras, que me partes de miedo  
que a veces te me escapas y de pronto no encuentro  
amor de tantas dudas y remordimientos  
que a veces me callo, que a veces me creo**

un alma q ya no sabe la razon de su exiztir, un alma q solo kiere morir, un alma q na sabe por q aun sigue aki, un alma q ya no puede como antes vivir. Ya no esta... se fue... y ni lo pude ver...ni un "Te amo" para calmar esa anciedad d estar juntos. Le duele, mucho, su aucencia c siente como una puñalada, q le hiere y le desangra, tratara pero c q no podra olvidarle...

**Amor que es tan letal como una puñalada  
primero me hiere, despues me desangra  
amor esta locura que ha desesperado  
amor es no tenerte y no haberte olvidado**

Yumi: "NOOOO!" gritó con toda el alma "POR QUE A MI?; POR QUE A TI?" llorando desesperadamente, apretandoc los cabellas con los codos clavadon en sus piernas y su cara agachada con el menton en su pecho.

**Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas.  
Que estoy de bajada, mi alma esta en quiebra  
hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas. **

Jeremie la veia con una mirada de dolor inmenso, c acerco a ella y c arrodillo al frente, tomosu rosto delicadamente y la beso en la frente. Yumi lo abrazo fuerte mente y con el hilo de voz q le quedaba le pregunto...

Yumi: "¿Por q la vida juega asi con los sentimientos?"

Jeremie: "No lo se linda, de verdad no entiendo porq"

Yumi: Llanto desesperado y mortificado agarrando la tierra humeda y tirandola "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jeremie: "Ya por favor"

Yumi: "¿Como kieres q me calme si c me fue el alma con ulrich? ya no estoy aki, solo mi cuerpo, noc ni sikiera porq hablo!"

Jeremie: "Yo te entiendo..." con voz maternal (o fraternalXD) "Yo mas ke nadie c lo q sentias por ulrich"

Yumi: "Deberia estar muerta..."

Odd, llorando tambien, se habia cansado de presenciar eso, el tambien lo keria, pero no podia verla asi, y c aserco tomando su mano : "No... porq dices eso?"

Yumi: "Q akaso no entienden, c me fue la persona q yo mas amaba! y yo de imbecil me kede callada aun asi sabiendo q el estaba loko por mi, me kede callada Odd no hice nada ! teniendo la oportunidad, la rechac no la tome en cuenta Y AHORA ESTO!"

Ahora entro Aelita, toco su hombro para reconfortarla, Wiliam c acerco y tomo su otra mano, q estaba en la tierra. Yumi solo lloraba en los brazos de jeremie, kien calentaba poco a poco el frio de yumi, pero no lo hiba a eliminar para siempre, pero almenos le calmaba el dolor...

Yumi: "Vuelve..." susurro

**Amor es decirte mi amor ****Que vuelvas por favor Ay que condena Ay que dolor Me has sentenciado **

Duraron ahi mucho rato, los padres solo miraban con sumo dolor considerando el sufrimiento d los chicos, los cuales lloraban inconsolablemente. Sissi se habia aecercado temblando hacia Yumi y le dijo:

Sissi: "Perdoname..."

Yumi solo miro hacia ella con una exprecion de sufrimiento extremo, y respondio:

Yumi: "Trankila..." aun asi llorando...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN!**

**Seh alfin actualizo... esq estaba en mes de examen, y no sabia como ponerle sufrimiento porq estaba alegre por una noticia super... pero hoy una destrulle sueños (q dic ser mi abuela) arruino mi felicidad ya q la noticia era cantar de solista, pos la vieja no me dejo ir y perdi la oportunidad (estube desd las 7 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde llorando en el balcon, y aun tengo los ojos rojos). Debido al sufrimiento q pase, pude terminar el fic, ya q es de dolor... Gracias por aguantar leer uno de los mas desgraciados momentos d mi vida. Ahora los reviews:**

**iloveUlrich(yumi tiene suerte): Si tienes razon, ni como shadow ni como miharu me compares, ellos tienen talento y yo no, te apoyo. Fuiste muy directa... pero a la vez sincera y eso me usta... gracias por el review...u.u...**

**naomi pam: Me alegra q t uste el fic, y estoy totalmente deacuerdo en lo de Jeremie y la forma de hablar, pero lo tenia q hacer... bue gracias por el reviewn.n**

**Odd675: Aki tienes mas del fic, y q le pasa a Yumi... stoy sonriendo, por tureview n.n, muxas muxisimas gracias, de verdad, gracias por el review para animarme! n.n Q tes bem!**

**YumiLyokoGen08: Soy una asecina T.T XD, Yumi sufrio, o esta sufriendo... pero no c va a matar, lo ama, podria matarc por el (o x lo - en este fic), pero tiene la mente derecha y usa la logica... no c matara... XD gracias por el reviewn.n**

**Shadow Crusader: Los haria mas largos con mucho gusto, pero solo tengo 2 horas al dia, q a la semana solo me dejan usar la computadora 4 días, dirias q 8 horas son + q suficientes para publicar un fic, pero en esas dos horas cuatro dias a la semana debo kitarle lo q duro haciendo la tarea y lo q duro cada vez q volteo a ver si estan leyendo lo q hago (q eso lo hago cada 2 segundos y la mayoria de las veces tengo q minimizar el fic y disimular q estoy jugando solitario)...ya vez... muy poco tiempo... aparte d q son 5 fic los q escribo al mismo tiempo (por ahora solo e publicado tres d ellos pero los otros 2 no los publicare hasta tener varios capitulos listos.) Wow... escribi muxo. Gracias por el review n.n**

**sarck0fag0s: Muy original tu arranke de originalidad XD, me usto. Pos kreelo, lo mate, ni yo lo soporto pero el fic aun es q le falta, kien sabe q sucede mas adelante... Gracias por el review n.n **

**Nota: Este fic lo terminela semana pasadapero esta computador q no sirve no me kiso funcionar...Bye**


	4. 13 años solo 13 años

_**13 años...**_

Comenzo a llover... debían irse, por mucho que deseaban lo contrario, debian irse... Cada quien se fue a su respectivo lugar, a esepción de Jeremie, kien se fue junto a sus padres a la ksa de Yumi.

_**Habrìa pedido sòlo  
Un instante de paz**_

Una vez allí, Yumi dijo seria y secamente, mirando al vacio con sus bellos ojos ,y ahora rojos de tanto llorar...

Yumi: "Ire arriba, kiero estar sola"

Nadie se opuso... solo la miraron con dolor y asintieron

Yumi se acosto en el tejado... recordo aquel sueño q tube anteriormente:

_/Flash Back/_

_Ulrich estaba en una bata blanca... todo a su alrededor era blanco..._

_Yumi se acerca a el corriendo con una cara de felicidad y lo besa..._

_Al separarce ulrich la mira con tristeza y le dice: _

_"Me voy llendo piano piano piano…  
aprieta ahora mi mano  
me voy y no te llevo conmigo  
desde ahora piensa solo en ti "  
_

_la vuelve a besar y se desvanece. Yumi cae de rodillas y grita se nombre_

_/Fin Flash Back/_

_**Habrìa pedido solamente todavia escuchar  
Un hilo de su voz  
Que dice  
" Me ne vado piano piano piano…"  
aprieta ahora mi mano  
me voy y no te llevo conmigo  
desde ahora piensa solo en ti **_

Las lagrimas volvieron a recorer por sus mejillas... estaba al borde de la locura. Si no fuese porque tiene 14 años, seria una muerta con vida... queria perder el sentido...

_**habrìa pedido sòlo  
perder el sentido...**_

Llorando... Sola... Mirando las estrellas... recordando cada bello momento que paso a su lado...

¿Porque Dios no lo dejo vivir un poco mas¿Porqué ella no podía vivir con almas bellas?

Yumi: "¿Porqué te lo llevaste?" gritó, haciendo una plegaria hacia dios

_**Habrìa estado sola  
Mirando las estrellas  
O Dios la habrìa dejado vivir siempre en compañia  
Solo de almas bellas **_

Jeremie: "¿Estás bien?" llegó luego de un rato.

Yumi: "no... u.u" t jeremie se sento a su lado y paso su brazo por su hombro, ella solo puso cuidadosamente su cabeza en el hombro de jeremie, y este con el otro brazo le acaricio la mejilla.

Jeremie: "Comprendo..."

Yumi: "no... no comprendes nada de lo q siento, Aelita esta viva"

Jeremie: "Pero estubo apunto de borrarse del mundo virtual, cuando aun lo era...y creo q tu misma viste las lagrimas q salieron por mis ojos cuando eso ocurrio"

Yumi: "Pero..." jeremie la interrumpio, le colocó el dedo indice sobre los labios

Jeremie: "No llores..." viendo como yumi lloraba, este solo la abrazo y asi quedaron un buen rato

**Caer cansada exhausta entre los brazos de  
Los angeles atentos  
Que con dulzura la toman  
Y desatentos tienden las manos**

Yumi se durmio, Jeremie la llevo a su habitacion...

Ella desperto y dijo...

Yumi: "Solo tenia 13 años... solo 13 años... 13 años.. 13..." y se volvio a dormir, jeremie le beso la fernte y bajo al living (o a la sala... como le dign en su pais)

**Y 13 años pasan... ****La vida dura nada**

En el living la Sra. Ishiyama pregunto por su hija

Sra.I.:"¿Cómo está Yumi?"

Jeremie: "Deprimida u.u... ya se durmio..."

Sra.I.: "u.u... no creo que se recupere pronto..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al mismo tiempo con odd...-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odd: Pensando "No puede ser... no... como pudo morir? era... era tan joven... no se lo merecia..." derramando una lagrima a cada palabra. Se encontraba en su habitación... la que una vez compartió con Ulrich... su mejor amigo... Se arrodillo al frente de la cama de su amigo y recosto su cabeza en sus brazos los cuales estaban apoyados de la cama. Seguia llorando en esa posición. Sus sollosos se escuchaban afuera, mientras una multitud de niños (bueno... ni tanta multitud... solo Milly, Tamilla, Sissi y Wiliam) escuchaban sus sollosos de dolor.

Milly: "¿Cuando dejara de llorar?" con lagrimas en los ojos "Yano soporto escucharlo asi"

Sissi: "Milly... d-debes... debes entender que perdieron a una persona importante para ellos... esta perdida quedara marcada en sus vidas..." dijo sollosando "...Y en la mia... tambien" y arranco a llorar. William la abrazo para que esta llorara en su pecho

Tamilla: "Y... y que pasará con Yumi?"

Al decir esto William abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa...

William: "Nose... no sera la misma de antes... eso lo puedo asegurar..." derramanda una lagrima la cual secó rapidamente con su sueter.

Odd salió y encontro a los cuatro chicos llorando en se puerta.

Odd: "¿Qu-que hacen aqui?" dijo tallandose los ojos para que no lo vieran llorar

William separandose de Sissy: "Escuchamos tus lamentos y... no pudimos evitarlo... disculpanos..."

Odd: "No importa..." con la mirada baja "Ire a ver al director..."

Sissy: "¿Te podemos acompañar?"

Odd: "Como quieran..."

Al llegar a direccion odd tocó la puerta

Delmas: "Adelate..."

Odd pasó junto con sissi william milly y tamilla, quienes no tenian ni la menor idea de que hacia Odd allí

Delmas: "¿Que desean..?"

Odd: "Yo... vengo a pedirle un favor..."

Delmas: "Si odd.. cual es ese favor?"

Odd: "Yo..." derramando una lagrima "Yo vengo a pedirle que no comparta mi habitacion con nadie... esa fue mia y de ulrich... y no quiero que nadie utilice la cama donde el durmió..." derramando otras 5 lagrimas

Delams: "Esta bien hijo... no compartire tu habitación con nadie..." y ezobo una pequeña sonrisa

Odd: "Gracias director..." y salió.

Sissy miro a su padre y le susurro un suave "Gracias" el cual fue respondido con una sonrisa departe de su padre.

Odd se dirijio hacia la habitación de Aelita... al llegar toco la puerta y la abrio

Odd: "Hola..."

Ella estaba sentada en su cama mirando al vacio... Odd se sentó al lado de ella...

Odd: "¿Te sucede algo?"

Aelita: "¿Porqué la gente buena... muere?"

Odd: "Nose... yo tampoco entiendo..."

Aelita: "El destino es cruel... Yumi... no pudo decirle a ulrich lo que sentía..."

Odd: "Si u.u..." con la mirada baja... penso un rato y luego dijo con voz decidida "Por eso debes decirle a Jeremie lo que sientes... antes de que el destino te lo quite"

Aelita: "Ti-tienes razón... mañana se lo diré... ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño"

Odd: "Bien... que duermas bien" dijo saliendo mientras ella se acomodaba en su cama y odd le apagó la luz.

Esa noche Jeremie se quedó durmiendo en la casa de Yumi...

**Fin!...**

**Seh no estoy muerta!**

**Al fin me digne a continuar esta triste historia...**

**Y olvidense de lo que dije... Este fic no esta dedicado a ningun "mejor amigo" porq no tengo ningun mejor amigo... ese solo era un estúpido... No tengo "Hermano Mayor" no nada por el estílo...**

**Jeremie se comporta asi por: porque nada mas les quería demostrar el poder de una amistad-hermandad y que tan melosa puede ser : 3**

**Bueno aki los reviews:**

**Miharu1991: Bueno... mate a ulrich porq... no te lo voy a decir XP... jeje.. pronto todos lo sabran... n.n Grax. Por tu review**

**YumiLyokoGen08: Seh... io tambien lloré... y seguiré asi y mucho mejor!n.n**

**iloveUlrich(yumi tiene suerte): Jeje pos me alegro muchisimo que te guste mi fanfic enserio!n.n espero que este cap. tambien te uste n.n bye!**

**Shadow Crusader: Pos si... la pobre no sabe ahora como vivir... OIE! Tu tambien nos tienes abandonados a los lectores-autores y a los lectores! que pasa con tus fics? los dejaste en alto... cualquer cosa que sea la entenderemos... solo estoy preocupada... lanzabas ta rápido cada chapter y ahora lo dejaste parado!. Espero que este capi te uste y... Ojala estes bien!. byen.n!**


	5. El no esperado beso Mori

En la mañana siguiente en la casa de Yumi...

Yumi: "Jeremie..."

Jeremie: "Mande"

Yumi: "Dile a Aelita lo que sientes... yo... no quiero que pases por lo que acabo de pasar" mientras rodaba una lagrima

Jeremie se la limpio y le dijo: "Esta bien..."

Yumi: "Hoy mismo... te vijilare..."

Jeremie: "jeje si... hoy se lo digo pero ya no llores..."

Yumi: "Ajá..."

Mamá de Yumi: "Bueno chicos ya tienen todo para irse?"

Yumi y Jeremie: "Sip"

Mamá de Yumi: "Entonces vallanse que se les hace tarde"

Yumi y Jeremie: "ok"

En el camino reinaba un silencio triste e incomodo... pero ninguno se atrevia a romperlo...

Apenas llegaron Odd y Aelita los estaban esperando en una banca...

Yumi: "Buenos dias..." lo dijo muy pero muy secamente... tanto que nadie creeria que fue ella la que lo dijo... se sentó en la banca

Odd: "Buenos días..." tambien seco pero no tanto como Yumi

Silencio...

Jeremie: "Y... ¿como... an estado?"

Odd: "Como crees ¬¬... vacios..."

Aelita: "Jeremie... yo tengo que decirte algo..."

Jeremie: "Si, yo tambien"

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg

Aelita: "Pero sera despues de clases"

Jeremie: "Si..."

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva aula...

/En 3 año.../

Tenian clase de Ciencia...

Srta. Hertz: "Bueno... acerquence hacia aca..."

Todos los chicos se acercaron... la profesora les mostro una masa extraña.. parecida... a gel de cabello... Odd recordo cuando Ulrich pensó que era gel para el cabello **(en el capitulo Amnesia de la primera temorada Satu: Ps obvio que saben tarada¬¬ -seh pero era para especificar...)**... y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas...

Srta. Hertz: "Te ocurre algo Odd?"

Odd no dijo nada... Sissi recordo cuando ulrich y el se burlaron de ella... Ulrich siempre lo hacia... ninca la quiso... pudieron ser amigos pero por su egoismo todo se echo a perder... ella tambien lloró

Srta: Hertz: "Que esta pasando aki?"

Aelita tambien comensó a llorar... Jeremie la abrazó y tambien lloro...

Srta. Hertz: "¿Porqué todos lloran?"

Odd: "Ulrich... Ulrich... Ulrich..." no pudo decir lo que iba a hacer porque comensó a llorar como un niño sin sus padres

Srta. Hertz: "Chicos... u.u... tomense mi clase como descanso... salgan nada mas Della Robbia, Belpois, Strong **(no se como es que se escribe el 'apellido' de Aelita... aunque ps es obvio que es Hopper pero aun los profes no saben... ¿o si?) **y Delmas"

/En 4º año/

Tenian clase de historia...

Maestro **(se me olvido el nombre n.nU): **"Bueno espero que hayan estudiado..."

Todos: "Siiiiii"

Maestro: "Bueno, como ya saben es un examen oral..." dijo mirando a todos... se le quedo viendo a Yumi que estaba con la mirada perdida... "Ishiyama" Yumi se levanto... "¿Cual era el deporte favorito de Josua del Piero?" **(no me pregunten quien rayos es... supongamos que es alguien que hiso algo bueno por Francia xD)**

Yumi: "Pentchak..."

Maestro: "Si... pentchak ¿que?"

Yumi: "Pentchak..." arranco a llorar

Maestro: "Señorita Ishiyama ¿Porqué llora?"

Yumi: "El pentchak-silat era el deporte favorito de Ulrich" dijo entre sollosos... WIlliam se paró y la abrazo **(si se escribe Pentchak-Silat... tube que hacerme por milesima vez el quiz de la pag de codelyoko para escribirlo bien... aunque es en frances ya estoy acostumbrada...aparte de que entiendo un pokito n.ñ)**

Maestro bajando la mirada: "Ishiyama... tomese mi clase libre porfavor... acompañela si quiere" esto ultimo lo dijo para William

Los dos salieron y se encontraron afuera con los demas... Yumi fue directo a los brazos de Jeremie

Yumi: "Jerem ya no puedo mas!"

Jeremie: "Ya, ya" abrazandola...

Se separaron aun llorando

Yumi: "Yo... yo creo que no voy a poder seguir.. viviendo asi... yo no puedo... yo soy una muerta que camina... quiero terminar de morirme ya!"

Odd: "No digas eso!" dijo un poco alterado

YUmi: "Como quieres que no lo diga? Yo soy nada sin el! el era toda mi vida! el era mi todo! yo me morire ahorita de todas formas! si no muero por el dolor me suicido!"

Paf

Odd le habia metido una cachetada... Yumi se toco donde la golpeo y comenzo a llorar... Odd la abrazo y tambien lloró

Jeremie: "Vamos a una habitacion..."

Odd: "A la mia porfavor..."

Aelita: "Bien..."

Empesaron a caminar

Jeremie: "Y ustedes..." dirijiendose a William y a Sissi "¿No van a venir?"

Ellos solo los siguieron...

Al llegar Odd y Yumi se sentaron en la cama de Ulrich... los demas en la de Odd... Este se puso la almoada en las piernas para que Yumi se acostara en ellas... Yumi le tomo la mano y comenzó a llorar... Odd tambien botaba algunas lagrimas mientras le acariciaba el cabello...

Toc Toc

Jeremie: "Quien es?"

: "Es Samantha"

Jeremie: "Pasa"

Sam: "Hola!"

Odd: "Hola Sam... un gusto verte" dijo secamente

Sam: "Con ese tono no parece..." miró a todos "¿Y esas caras fúnebres?"

Aelita: "Ulrich..."

Jeremie: "Ulrich..."

Odd: "Ulrich..." Yumi apreto mas su mano...

William: "Ulrich murió de hemorragia"

Yumi lloró mas fuerte y Odd la abrazó mas duro

Sam: "Yo... no se que decir...yo lo siento..." con los ojos humedos

Odd: "No importa... ven y sientate... cuentanos que haces aqui"

Sam: "Me van a internar aqui otra vez... pero quien es el?" señalando a William

William: "Mi nombre es William estoy en la clase de Yumi..."

Jeremie: "Vino de otro colegio... lo expulsaron por sabra dios que"

Sam: "Esa historia me suena..."

Odd: "Seh a mi tambien... porque sera?"

Silencio...

Yumi: "_No quiero llorar por ti, hace rato te perdi. Y cuando cierro mis ojos siempre amor estas aqui... Cada lugar que recorro, tiene con tigo que ver... a cada paso hay testigos de este amor que se nos fue..."_

Esto lo canto... Jeremie le sonrio y ella siguio...

Yumi: "_No puedo seguir asi, ya se que no volveras es inutil tu recuerdo no debo mirar atras Pero en los atardeseres apenas la luz se ve imagino que te acercas y todo vuelve a empesar..."_

Jeremie: "¿Es nueva?"

Yumi: "Se me acaba de ocurrir..."

Odd: "¿Y eso? ¿Ahora compones?"

Jeremie: "Toda su vida"

Sissi: "Cantas muy lindo..."

Todos la miraron

Sissi: "¿Qué dije?"

Odd: "Le acabas de dar un cumplido a Yumi..."

Sissi: "Ajá... y...?"

Jeremie: "Que nunca esperabamos eso de ti..."

Odd le dirijio una mirada a Aelita y esta asintio... Yumi se 'acomodo' la garganta y Jeremie entendio la seña...

Odd: "Bueno... tengo que ir al baño" Le hiso una seña a Sam para que lo siguiera

Sam: "Ah si yo tambien" entendiendo el punto

Yumi: "Emmm yo tengo que ir a tomar aire..." le hiso una seña con los ojos a William

William: "Eh yo te acompaño" tambien captando

Sissi: "Que? ahora toooodos se van a..." no pudo terminar porque William la jalo por el brazo "Ah buenoo tambien voy"

Apenas Sissi salió Yumi cerró la puerta y enseguida pego la cabeza en la puerta... lo mismo hiso odd y despues todos tenian sus cabezotas pegada a la puerta...

Jeremie: "Bueno... ya que estamos solos... yo... voy a decirte lo que te tenia que decir"

-o-o-o-o-detras de la puertao-o-o-o-o

Yumi asomo el ojo por el huekito

Odd: "¿Qué ves?"

Yumi: "Se lo está diciendo..."

-o-o-o-o-en la habitacióno-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aelita: "Si yo tambien queria decirte algo..."

Jeremie: "Emm... Aelita yo... tu... el nosotros vosotros ellos... aaarggg"

Aelitas: "Jeremie no necesito tomar clases de Lenguaje... ya me se los verbos..."

**(Disculpen eso xD es que me agarro lo menso... Satu: Menso sueltala! -¬¬)**

Jeremie: "No, no... no te keria enseñar los verbos yo solo queria decirte que... estem... emmm... yo... tu...**(Satu: No de nuevo con lo mismo... -No ahora no xD)**"

Aelita lo besó

-o-o-o-o-Detras de la puertao-o-o-o-o-o-o

Odd: "¿Qué pasa?¿Qué pasa?"

Yumi: "Aelita lo besó!"

Odd: empujando a Yumi: "Deja ver... Y Jeremie le correspondio!"

William: "Aver kitate" y empujo a Odd

Sissi: "Kiero ver!" empujando a William

Sam: "Ey yo tambien!" empujando a Sissi

En esa de las empujaderas todos se calleron haciendo ruido

Odd: "Nos ven a escuchar!"

Aelita: "Creo que... ya lo hicimos..."

Yumi: "Ups..."

Odd: "Debí haber traido una camara!"

Jeremie: "Tranquilo Odd... lo veras todos los días"

Yumi: "Oh!... quiere decir que ustedes ya..."

Jeremie: "Nooo.. pero... se lo voy a preguntar... Aelita... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Aelita lo volvió a besar

Jeremie: "Y eso fue un... Si o un No?"

Aelita: "Por supuesto que si n.n"

Todos aplaudieron... Yumi derramo unas lagrimas...

Jeremie: "Linda... no llores por favor... esto es motivo de celebrar..."

Yumi: "Esta bien, esta bien... solo que me dio nostalgia un poco che" **(Satu: Oh porfavor no con tus Argentinerias -No tengo la culpa! TTTºTTT! Satu: duh... continuemos..."**

Sam: "¿Linda?" **(Satu: Noooooooo fea ¬¬ -Callate nene Satu: Again... -sta bien sta bien... Shut up baby Satu: -.-U)**

Jeremie: "Es una larga historia..."

Yumi: "Si... todo comenzó el día en que nacio Jeremie xD"

Jeremie: "Nuestras Madres eran muy amigas"

Yumi: "Son muy amigas"

Jeremie: "Seh..."

Yumi: "Digamos que somos como... uña y carne.."

Jeremie: "Sip n-n"

Yumi: "Jeremie... quiero ir a... emmm tu sabes..."

Jeremie: "Te acompaño?"

Yumi: "Si tu quieres..."

Jeremie: "Chicos, ya venimos"

Los Demas: "Ok"

En el parque secreto... (**si... alli es a donde iban... nah ps tarado el que no se dio cuenta XD)**

Yumi se sentó debajo de su arbol... Jeremie la siguio... La chica miró hacia el cielo... y comensó a llorar

_**Si preguntas por mi**_

_**Que como me va**_

_**A ver como tome**_

_**Tantas cosas que hable**_

_**De la Soledad**_

_**Que si estoy bien o mal**_

_**Que si puedo reir**_

_**O si puedo Llorar**_

_**Si preguntas por mi**_

_**por curiosidad**_

_**Y quisiera decir**_

_**Que te extraño a rabiar**_

_**Que ya no puedo mas**_

_**o se me pasara**_

_**pero ya no lo se**_

_**yo ya no siento mas**_

_**Porque ya no estoy aqui**_

_**Mori**_

_**Mori el día en que te fuiste asi de mi**_

_**No estoy**_

_**Camino por las calles sin pensar**_

_**Oigo sin escuchar**_

_**Abrazo sin sentir**_

_**Soy el unico muerto que puede caminar**_

_**Porque ya no estoy aqui**_

_**Mori**_

_**Mori el día en que te fuiste asi de mi**_

_**No estoy**_

_**Solo existe este maldito amor**_

_**Que es mas grande que el sol**_

_**No tiene compación**_

_**No preguntes por mi**_

_**Yo ya no estoy aqui**_

_**Si preguntas por mi**_

_**De casualidad**_

_**Si sali a relucir**_

_**Una conversacion **_

_**Como otra normal**_

_**Si tenia la razón**_

_**O si yo estaba mal**_

_**O me puede importar**_

_**Porque ya no estoy aqui**_

_**Mori**_

_**Mori el día en que te fuiste asi de mi**_

_**No estoy**_

_**Camino por las calles sin pensar**_

_**Oigo sin escuchar**_

_**Abrazo sin sentir**_

_**Soy el unico muerto que puede caminar**_

_**Porque ya no estoy aqui**_

_**Mori**_

_**Mori el día en que te fuiste asi de mi**_

_**No estoy**_

_**Solo existe este maldito amor**_

_**Que es mas grande que el sol**_

_**No tiene compación**_

_**No preguntes por mi**_

_**Yo ya no estoy aqui**_

Jeremie: "Lindo porfavor..."

Yumi: "Nunca lo voy a olvidar"

Jeremie: "No te pido que lo olvides... solo te pido que dejer de llorar... se que es un inmenso dolor para ti pero no puedes estar asi toda tu vida..."

Yumi: "No se que hacer..." llorando en sus brazos **(Satu: Esta mina no parara de llorar? -Entiendela... perdió a alguien muy importante para ella... ¿Que harias tu si me perdieras? Satu: Una fiesta... -Que malo eres TToTT)**

Jeremie: "El no querria que tu estubieses asi... el hubiese querido que tu sonrieras... que vivieras tu vida..."

Yumi: "No se... es que... -suspiro- ya no tiene caso..."

Jeremie: "Kieres ir a verlo?"

Yumi: "Si..."

Jeremie: "Le aviso a los demas?"

Yumi: "Si... te espero en la salida"

Jeremie: "Ok..."

Jeremie fue a la habitación de Odd...

Jeremie: "Chicos... kieren ir a ver a Ulrich?"

Odd y aelita: "Si..."

Jeremie: "Es con ustedes también..." dirijiendose a William a Sissi y a Sam

William, Sissiy Sam: "ah si... bien..."

Jeremie: "Vamos que Jeli nos espera..."

Los demas: "¿JELI?"

Jeremie: "Damn it... meti la pata... nada, es otro... apodo n.ñUu"

Los demas: "Ah..."

Se encontraron con Yumi y partieron al cementerio... en el camino se detubieron a comprar unas flores...

Aelita: "Unas rosas rosadas"

Jeremie: "Unas amarillas"

William: "Rojas"

Sissi: "Rosadas"

Sam: "mmm... amarillas"

Odd: "No se... rojas"

Yumi: "..."

Jeremie: "Yumi... que vas a pedir tu?"

Yumi con la mirada al vacio y llorando: "Negras" secamente...

¿Negras?... si ese era su color pero... ¿Comprarle a ulrich rosas negras? **(Me encantan XP) **Todos la miraron

Yumi: "Es el color perfecto... para demostrar como me siento... vacia... sin vida..." Jeremie tomo su mano dleicadamente

Aelita: "Yumi... por favor... ya para..." llorando tambien... Jeremie sin soltar la mano de Yumi la abrazo y la beso...

Jeremie: "Ya paren las dos y vamos..."

Odd pagó y fueron a donde se encontraba la tumba de ulrich... se sentaron alrededor...

Yumi:

"Intento resolver... el misterio... de tu Adios...

No tienes cuartada, no tienes palabra, no tienes corazon

Un velo de tristesa... Empaña mi vision

El sobre pasado... El umbral del dolor

Tu ausencia es el invierno mas largo que e vivido...

El lamento y los recuerdos no se han hido

Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro

Bajo el monton de la noche diariamente te alucino

Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro

Bajo el monton de la noche diariamente te alucino

Extraño tu fragancia... Marchita desde entonces

el tiempo la seco... no no no

Mi corazón no es una flor

y radia dolor

Tu silencio fue la mas triste conversacion que haya tenido

No se cuanto tiempo desde entonces a transcurrido

Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro

Bajo el monton de la noche diariamente te alucino

Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro

Bajo el monton de la noche diariamente te alucino"

Odd: "Wow"

Aelita: "Impresionante"

Sissi: "Genial"

William: "Super"

Sam: "Definitivamente... Angelical"

Jeremie solo sonrio...

Sam: "Tienes una manera de cantar muy... especial"

Aelita: "Si... es muy bonito... canta otra..."

Yumi: "Noo..." avergonsada y sonrojada por lo que le decian...

Odd se le acerco con un semblante triste... le tomo las manos...

Odd: "Cantas de una manera muy especial... eres unica en el mundo... eres perfecta... por favor... haslo por mi"

Eso lo dijo muy tiernamente... pero aun triste... cualquiera juraria que no era el... ¿Porqué actuaba asi?

Yumi: "Esta... Esta bien... pero solo por ti" esobando una pequeñita sonrisa... Odd tomo su rostro y la beso... **(O-O!) **... en la frente... **(se asustaron! XD)**

Sigo buscando el porque

Te fuiste de aqui

Dejando un abismo entre los dos

no te e podido olvidar

No se si a ti te pase lo mismo" acariciando la tierra y luego mirando al cielo

"Toda mi vida cambió

Me falta tu amor

Siento que pierdo la razón

y hoy te e vuelto a llorar

Por que sin ti, No aprendo a vivir" llevando sus manos hacia su corazón... cerrro los ojos y fuertemente cantó

"Vuelve... quiero sentirme en tus brazos

Quiero besarte los labios...

Por siempre quedarme a tu lado...

Vuelve... sabes que tu me haces falta

la espera es cruel y lastima...

Llena de amor mi vida" lo ultimo lo dijo mas pausada y tiernamente

"Como sacarme este amor

que ahora es dolor

tal vez olvidarte sea mejor

pero no puedo engañar

A este corazón... que espera por ti" alsando los brazos hacia el cielo

"Vuelve...quiero sentirme en tus brazos" bajando los brazos poco a poco

"Quiero besarte los labios...

Por siempre quedarme a tu lado...

Vuelve... sabes que tu me haces falta

la espera es cruel y lastima...

Llena de amor mi vida..." Lo siguiente lo dijo pausado, abrazandose y con una lagrima

"Llena de amor... mi vida..."

Odd la abrazó... llorando

Odd: "Que linda eres... que bella eres... eres un angel... el no hubiese querido que tu sufrieras... por favor... trata de ser feliz... el... anoche... me pidio que hiciera algo... asi que perdoname... y disfrutalo como si fuese de el..."

/POV Yumi/

No entendia nada hasta que... Odd me beso... recorde lo ultimo que dijo... _y disfrutalo como si fuese de el..._ lo tomo del cuello y le correspondo apasionadamente... era extraño... besaba a odd... pero... sentia el olor de Ulrich... no puede ser ulrich... no no puede ser... era odd... solo que... habia actuado raro... muy raro al hablar asi... pero dijo _el no hubiese querido _y dijo _el anoche... me pidio que hiciera algo _... pero... es que... su olor... me estoy volviendo loca... era su olor! el mismo que senti en lyoko! oh... no puede ser... pero no quiero parar... siento que es ulrich de verdad... me aferro a el... pienso que es ulrich y me aferro para que no se valla... se ma va acabando el aire... Odd extrañamente... sigue sin parar ni molestarse... se me acaba... suelto una lagrima y me aferro mas... llegamos al limite... Odd se separa...

/Fin pov yumi/

Odd: "No yumi... no soy Ulrich... ni tampoco el me mando a decir eso... soy yo... Odd... el mejor amigo de Ulrich... quien presenciaba todos los días como suspiraba y sufria por ti... y de verdad eres un angel... eres hermosa... y..." mirando hacia abajo... "Perdoname Sam... es que mi amigo me lo pidio por medio de un sueño... espero que comprendas y que no acabe nuestra relacion por esto... es que... queria que... que Yumi dejara de sufrir... ella es tan... tan especial... tan ella... no me gusta verla asi... no me gusta verla como no es... quiero de vuelta a la chica dura que siempre peleaba con migo... la que me decia 'pelmaso'... la que con sus comentarios sarcasticos nos hacia reir... a la que tanto quiero y aprecio... a la que le robaba el sueño a mi mejor amigo..."

Sam: "Yo... yo..."

Odd: "Comprendere si no comprendes... que venga tu novio y bese al amor de su mejor amigo asi como asi no es nada comun y..."

Sam: "Te comprendo Odd"

Odd se alegro un poco pero solo le dirijio una mirada de agradecimiento... sin sonrisa... lloro y se levanto para irse

Odd: "Yo... quiero irme yo..."

Yumi lo detubo... lo bajo...

Odd: "Se que estas molesta... "

Yumi: "Gracias..."

Odd: "o.o"

Yumi abrazandolo fuertemente: "Gracias Odd... eres el mejor... te adoro" y por fin... pudo de sus labios crecer una sonrisa... aunque con algunas lagrimas... Odd la abrazo mas duro...

Odd: "Lo que sea por ya no verte llorar..."

Jeremie: "Linda sonreiste..."

Yumi: "No se acostumbren ¿eh?"

Todos rieron un pelin...

Yumi se separo de Odd y se volvio a sentar... esta vez se acosto sobre Jeremie... y se quedo contemplando las rosas negras...

**Wenu ya esta listo este cap... creo yo que no dure tanto como antes n-nU**

**Quiero aclararles que de ese beso... NO viene el titulo... viene de otra cosa... que mas adelante se sabra... espero que les haya gustado este loco cap (admito que fue loco... eso del beso ni yo me lo esperaba XD)... Las canciones no son de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es Code Lyoko... las canciones son:**

**Un alma sentenciada ------- Thalia ------- Cap3**

**13 años ------------------ Tiziano Ferro ------- Cap4**

**Dije Adios -------------- No les dire XD ------Cap5 (el que sepa quien la canta... callese y no diga nada! XD es un secreo n-nU)**

**Mori --------------------------------Tranzas -------- Cap5 (ps este XD) (para que se acuerden mas... es de clase 406)**

**Levemente -------------------------- Reik-------- Cap5 (este cap XD)**

**Vuelve --------------------------------- Reik-------- Cap5 (tambien este)**

**Una cancion que fue nombrada en el cap 2 creo es "Una historia mejor" extrañamente me gusta mucho esa cancion... es un dueto... de "Emanuel" y una tipa alli... mi amiga la tiene en el famosito y estúpido cd de floricienta... y vuelvo y repito... NO ME GUSTA FLORICIENTA! jeje creo que ya lo saben... n.ñU era para estar seguros... **

**Saben... e pensado... escribir una cancion y publicarla aqui en este fic... que sea sobre la ocacion... pero no se... lo are si prometen no copiar la cancion ni venderla ni nada eso... es para que disfruten... diganmelo en los reviews please... no es que no confie en ustedes... es para estar seguros n.ñ... Bueno... Satu tendra el honor de responder los reviews...**

**Satu: Al fin me dejas hacer algo...**

**Cállate y lee...**

**Satu: bueno... Pame-ice dragon: Nos alegra que te guste el fic, lo estamos haciendo lo mas bueno posible para el disfrute do todos n-n y ps... despues de este... son como 4 o 3 capis mas... espero que te complascan n-n. **

**Odd675: Tu siempre animandome n-n! y ps gracias a ti casi nunca estoy deprimida... espero que este cap te guste n-n... es para ti! n-n tqm. Ale n.n**

**LaUrACcSyCl0793: Nah ps tendremos que hacer una huelga o ir hasta su casa a pedirle que vuelva porq ia creo que todos lo extrañamos XD... sus fics eran muy, muy buenos... y tambien es asecino como miharu y yo XD... ellos mataron a 1! yo mate a 3! TToTT metanme presa! XD**

**Bueno.. espero sus reviews y que les guste el capitulo... el cual esta muy extraño... pero ps asi son mis fics XD...**

**PD: VUELVE SHADOW!**

**PD2: SOY UNA ASECINA! TTTºTTT**

**PD": ya no hay mas pd XD**


End file.
